marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alkali Lake
Alkali Lake is an underground base for Colonel William Stryker where Wolverine and other mutants were tested on. Alkali Lake is in Canada. History ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Alkali Lake was used as a base for Colonel Stryker and his allies. It was also used to create Weapon X and Weapon XI. Wolverine escaped the facility in order to avoid having his memory erased and some farmers brought him in. He was eventually tracked down. Stryker soon moved to Three Mile Island. X-Men About 15 years later, Wolverine joins the X-Men and is working on discovering his past. At the end, Charles Xavier warns him that a facility on Alkali Lake, at the Canadian Rockies, might help him uncover the clues. He goes there afterwards on Scott Summers' motorcycle. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Kurt Wagner was mentally manipulated to leave his home. He was captured by Stryker and imprisoned at the Alkali Lake compound where he was broken mentally and physically. Finally Styrker injected Kurt with a serum to control his mind. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine During his search for the Facility, Logan was attacked by Sabertooth. After a brief fight Logan noticed that Sabertooth had a similar Dog Tag to his and the two decide to get a drink and discuss their forgotten past. Suddenly Styker's men storm the bar and Wolverine and Sabertooth fought them off but were eventually subdued. They woke up in a flying plane. Sabertooth sacrificed himself to help Wolverine get away by throwing him off, he was later killed by Stryker's men. X2: X-Men United Once Wolverine arrives at Alkali Lake, all he finds is a abondoned facility and returns, disappointed. After Stryker's bodyguard Deathstrike captured Charles Xavier, Stryker returned to his base with the captured Xavier. This is were Stryker's Dark Cerebro was located. When the X-Men and Magneto's Brotherhood teamed up, they looked for Xavier and the young captured mutants. When Wolverine entered the Weapon X room, he had some flashbacks of 15 years before. Then, he battled Lady Deathstrike and killed her. At the end, Stryker attempted to escape but was tied around a metal chain and Wolverine left him to drown. The X-Men saved Xavier and escaped the facility, leaving it to blow up. Magneto and Mystique took Stryker's plane with Pyro aboard to escape. Jean Grey sacrificed herself to save the team by going outside and using her telekinetic powers to lift up the jet. After she does it, she leaves herself behind, in the water, believed to be dead. X-Men: The Official Game ''To be added ''X-Men: The Last Stand After having terrible nightmares of Jean's death, Cyclops returns to Alkali Lake where he finds Jean. He can't believe she is still alive and they kiss, but kills him off-screen. After sensing trouble, Professor X sends Wolverine and Storm to Alkali Lake to investigate. When they walk in steam, all they find is Cyclops's glasses and Jean's body and they return to the X-Mansion. X-Men: Apocalypse After the destruction of the X-Mansion, Stryker takes Mystique, Beast, Peter Maximoff, and Moira MacTaggert to be held captive at Alkali Lake, unknowingly bringing to the facility Nightcrawler, Jean Grey and Cyclops. After an unsuccessful interrogation attempt by Stryker, everyone receives a telepathic message from Apocalypse. This results in Jean breaking the cover she was mantaining on herself and the two companions, and while trying to evade the guards, they find a containment room. Once the locks to that were released, an animalistic mutant, who security referred to as "Weapon X", went on a rampage and killed most of the crew while searching for an exit. Before he left, the mutant was approached by Jean, who managed to telepathically find only memory in his head, his name - Logan. As Stryker went away in a helicopter, Scott managed to break the captives free. Using an experimental aircraft held in Alkali Lake, the group left to Cairo, where Jean had been informed Apocalypse was. Following the defeat of Apocalypse, Essex Enterprises came to the wrecked facility and collected samples and information on the Weapon X project. Behind the scenes *Barrier Lake, Alberta was used as a filming location. Gallery 185px-Alkali Lake.jpg|Concept Art for ''X2. Category:Locations Category:X-Men culture Category:Wolverine culture Category:Earth-10005